


Zmiana na lepsze

by SweetyBabe



Series: Drugoplanowe przygody z SH [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Daddy Issues, Developing Relationship, Friendship, Makeover, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetyBabe/pseuds/SweetyBabe
Summary: Wypad na miasto z Siobhan pomaga Andrew uporać się z potworami przeszłości.





	Zmiana na lepsze

 Andrew został szefem ochrony. Miał sporo do roboty, ale nie aż tyle by tego nie uczcić. Po imprezie gratulacyjnej z jego znajomymi Łowcami, postanowił zadzwonić do jego nowych przyjaciół. Nie widzieli się od ostatniego razu, ale Siobhan zapoznała go z Whatsapp i memami, więc byli w kontakcie.

Kobieta od tygodnia namawiała go na wspólny wypad na miasto. Żeby zrobić się na „Bóstwo”.

Była taka piękna. Zazdrościł jej niezwykłej urody. On na siebie nie mógł patrzeć. Był niezwykle podobny do swojego ojca, którego nienawidził. Przystojny Henry Underhill miał w sobie charyzmę, ale jego charakter nigdy nie pozwolił mu na zajście tam gdzie chciał, w górę drabiny. Odwrotnie do Valentine, którego nienawidził. Na starość zgorzkniał i wyżywał się na synu tak podobnym do niego a pozbawionym wszystkich jego cech.

Synu który chciał tylko święty spokój i trochę miłości.

Dobrze że uciekł od tego, choć uczucie bycie niewystarczającym pewnie nie zniknie nigdy.

Teraz wahał się między dbaniem o siebie jak zawsze perfekcyjny ojciec co pomogłoby mu znaleźć sobie kogoś a nie byciem jak ojciec i zostanie samemu. Na co bardziej wychodziło.

Szukał w komórce numeru Lorenzo, gdy czarownik pokazał mu się jako dzwoniący.

\- Hallo.

\- Dzień dobry Andrew. Dzwonię bo uda mi się dostać bilety na Hamiltona za dwa dni. Będziesz wtedy wolny?

– Tak, jasne. – Chłopak uśmiechał się jak głupi do telefonu, jak zawsze kiedy dzwonił mężczyzna.

I nie miał o tym zielonego pojęcia.

\- Wspaniale. Tylko, że Siobhan ma wtedy ważne zebranie w pracy, więc pójdziemy sami. – Andrew zamroziło mózg. – A mówiąc o niej, skarży mi się, że nie chcesz z nią wyjść. Ciągle mnie gdzieś ciąga, nie mam już na nią siły. Błagam zrób to dla mnie i daj się jej gdzieś wyciągnąć. Choć raz!

\- Emmm…

\- Jak nie będziesz chciał czegoś robić to jej to wytłumacz, to wyrozumiała dziewczyna. Proszę!

\- Ehm, dziś mam czas…

\- Świetnie! Powiem jej! Dziękuję i do zobaczenia.

Andrew spojrzał na telefon, westchnął i schował go do kieszeni.

 

Siobhan zadzwoniła i umówili się w kawiarni. Kiedy wszedł jadła lody z wysokiego pucharu, pomachała mu.

\- Wreszcie!

\- Przecież jestem na czas. – Zauważył Łowca.

\- Chodzi mi o spotkanie się w ogóle. Zarezerwowałam dla nas fryzjera i spa i zrobimy zakupy… - Ekscytowała się czerwonooka. – Dlaczego nie wyglądasz na zachwyconego? Jesteś jednym z tych co to uważają, że prawdziwy mężczyzna to musi się brudzić, kąpiel tylko z szarym mydłem, a brodę kosić siekierą i podobne debilizmy.

Andrew parsknął śmiechem. Uwielbiał jej sarkazm, był taki abstrakcyjny.

\- Po prostu… - Nie wiedział jak to powiedzieć.

\- Wiem gdy kogoś coś gryzie. Powiedz mi o co chodzi i postaram się pomóc. Od tego są przyjaciele.

\- No dobrze. – Westchnął, postanawiając jej zaufać. – Mój ojciec nie był najbardziej miłym i wyrozumiałym człowiekiem. Pomimo całej ambicji dorobił się tylko pozycji szefa w Polskim Instytucie. Urodziłem mu się dosyć późno, jak tylko podrosłem zaczął mnie zmieniać w małego siebie. Był przystojny, a w młodości wyglądał dokładnie jak ja… Tyle, że ja nie odziedziczyłem po nim niczego oprócz wyglądu. I jakby to powiedzieć, nie był zbyt zadowolony z tego powodu. Dlatego z powodu tego jak bardzo dbał o swój wizerunek ja tego nie robię. Nie mogę nawet patrzyć na siebie w lustrze by go nie widzieć…

\- O mój Boże, to okropne. – Siobhan pokręciła głową.

Umilkli na kilka długich minut.

\- Przepraszam, że o to pytam, ale nie musisz odpowiadać, jeśli nie chcesz. Jak on wyglądał, jak się ubierał? Nie różni się w ogóle od ciebie?

\- Miał trochę ciemniejsze włosy, minę miał ciągle niezadowoloną… I zarost, delikatny, doskonale utrzymany. Wszystko co nosił musiało być perfekcyjne. Miał miliony perfekcyjnych garniturów i dodatków do nich.

\- Hmmm, mogę mieć pewny pomysł. – Uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna.

 

Patrzył w swoje zdjęcie zdumiony. Mimo, że jego rysy twarzy i tak przypominały ojca, to nie było to tak widoczne. Na zdjęciu jego włosy były jaśniejsze, błękit oczu bardziej wyraźny dzięki jasnej dżinsowej kurtce. Jego łagodna twarz i spojrzenie w ogóle nie przypominały ojca.

Siobhan w dość krótkim czasie przerobiła jego zdjęcie i zrobiła coś niesamowitego. Widział w nim siebie i tylko siebie. Piekielnie przystojnego, jak powiedziała dziewczyna i zapytana kelnerka.

\- Widzisz? Robiąc coś dla siebie nie wyglądasz jak on, a bardziej jak chcesz. – Uśmiechnęła się.

On miał ciemniejsze włosy, rozjaśnij je. Nosił garnitury, noś luzackie ciuchy. Dzięki magii można sprawić że zarost długo się nie pojawi.

\- To co? Lecimy do tego fryzjera?

 

Andrew kochał swoje nowe włosy. Fryzjer doskonale znał się na swojej robocie i obciął je na krócej przy bokach, a dłużej na środku głowy, które padały lekko na bok czoła oraz rozjaśnił.

Wyglądał jak surfer.

Po Spa czuł się zrelaksowany jak nigdy, dzięki godzinnemu masażowi. Obiecał sobie kiedyś tam wrócić.

Siobhan zaciągnęła go zaraz do sklepu jej znajomej w którym dziewczyny naprzynosiły mu różnych ubrań i większość jasnych, dzięki czemu podkreślały jasne oczy. Uwielbiał wszystkie jasne dżinsowe katany. Nie podejrzewał siebie o zainteresowanie modą, ale chyba jednak ją kocha.

Tak się wkręcił, że nie pytał ile co kosztuje.

\- Płacić? Już wszystko opłacone. – Zaskoczył Siobhan.

\- Słucham?!

\- Przelałam hajs godzinę temu. – Pomachała komórką. – Musisz jeszcze coś wziąć, zapłaciłam o wiele więcej niż kosztują te rzeczy. Może okulary przeciwsłoneczne? Jakaś biżuteria?

\- Siobhan! Nie możesz za mnie płacić… To ogromne pieniądze. – Spojrzał na metkę i się skrzywił.

\- Proszę cię. Jestem bogata. Nie zdołasz tyle wydać, żeby mnie spłukać. – Zaśmiała się.

\- Oddam ci.

\- W naturze? – Poruszyła brwiami i wybuchła śmiechem.

Pokręcił nad nią głową. Za nic nie dała się przekonać, że nie potrzebuje żeby mu kupowała rzeczy. Postanowił, że jakoś jej pomoc zrekompensuje.

Wybrali jeszcze kilka rzeczy i dodatki: okulary przeciwsłoneczne, zegarki, paski do spodni i trochę biżuterii. Wieczorem skończyli w Hunter’s Moon, gdzie siedzieli niektórzy jego znajomi. Nie rozpoznali go w nowym, zupełnie nie ciemnym ubraniu, aż się nie przywitał.

\- Na Anioła, to ty Underhill? – Zapytała Lindsay przyglądając mu się.

\- Ugh, Andrew, proszę. To nazwisko nie kojarzy mi się dobrze. – Oznajmił z uśmiechem.

\- Wyglądasz inaczej. Dobrze. – Inni się zgodzili.

\- Dzięki. Sorry, ale jestem tu z przyjaciółką. – Wskazał na Siobhan, która niosła im drinki. – Do zobaczenia.

Usiadł przy niej przy stoliku i wziął swój napój.

\- Dziękuje ci za ten dzień. Chyba nigdy nie bawiłem się tak dobrze jak dziś.

\- Wypijmy za dobrą zabawę! – Stuknęli się kieliszkami.


End file.
